Punishment Worse Than Death
by Precious Marble
Summary: At the end of WWII Prussia has found himself locked away for War Crimes and faced with a trial for his execution. Will he prove himself innocent to his crimes and skip his execution or will the Allies win this battle again?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** _Hallo, it is Precious again! ^_^ With a darker story perhaps...? It probably won't seem too dark at the moment right now but I can guarantee it will get darker! Also! If you have questions on what the heck I'm talking about history wise just ask. I assume you all know about Nazi's so yup!XD Have fun reading!

* * *

Gilbert bit his filthy thumb nail and spit the piece he broke off into the corner of his cell. His hands were filthy with dirt caked under the nails and his hands soiled with mud from his capture and covered in scabs and scars.

He sat back on his lumpy, uncomfortable bed, leaning against the cold, stone wall. He sat in his black, Schutzstaffel uniform, stripped of all his medals and insignia of what he once was. He studied the rest of his grimy fingernails and sighed in bored annoyance.

He just had to wait now, wait for his "execution" but you can't execute a country, as it seems. After being taken over by the Soviets, it seemed not enough for the Allies. He had worked in the numerous camps to get rid of the filth that was not Aryan. He was surprised he didn't dissolve like his land, as now Russia owned it. It was now more Russian than Prussian. He knew full well he wasn't going to die, just get beaten.

He hated the Allies now, he had always but now they wanted to try the impossible, get rid of his dignity and portray him as a monster when really he was just following orders. But they all claimed that, from Goeth to the many others who overlooked the Death and Concentration camps.

He himself wasn't part of the famous Nuremburg trials, he was part of a different set as he didn't help create the reality that was once his bosses messed up fantasy, but none of that mattered now, Hitler was dead and gone and Gilbert Beilschmidt was locked away in a British Military Prison.

He looked up as a guard unlocked the heavy steel door with just a small window for looking out of it; he carried a tray of food. He refused to look the albino in the eyes; he dropped the tray on the table in front of him and left quickly and silently. "Dankeschön, Herr Dummkopf!" He called out sarcastically and he leaned forward to the tray, his cuffed hands struggling to come apart as he grabbed the spoon.

He stared at the slop in front of him, some form of stew but it was this lumpy, bland coloured stuff. He crinkled his nose and poked his spoon into it. He gagged and swallowed, "I'm not a fucking animal! Feed me actual shit!" He groaned, gritted his teeth in anger then threw the tray at the far wall causing the slop to spray and drip down the wall. He had grown frustrated with being treated like a monster or animal his entire time locked away. He wasn't even allowed out to talk among fellow prisoners; he was kept in complete isolation with the exception of some guards and the pain in the ass General.

He snickered to himself as he remembered what he did the first day he was locked away, which was probably not the best way to make an impression on himself but he had to laugh now, plus the English Generals reaction was a bit entertaining even though Gilbert's intention was ruined.

_Arthur Kirkland threw open the heavy door and looked down at the Prussian Nazi, "I want to speak with you?"_

"_I get to leave?"His gaze stayed locked at the wall across from him._

"_Here."_

_The Prussian stood up and motioned to cross his arms until he remembered his hands were cuffed and couldn't come apart. "We have set your trials date, here in Germany...well my Germany. Among your own kind you'll be shown the monster you really are."_

"_But I just followed orders." He grinned and spit on the floor, aiming to hit the Englishman's boots. Kirkland stepped away and glared at the Nazi across from him, "You swine are all disgusting!"_

"_Danke." The latter replied sarcastically. He walked closer to the English General in front of him, "And who might be my judge, jury and executioner?"_

"_You don't have the right to know that fact. But I know what you're getting as punishment is a lot worse than death."_

_Gilbert grinned, "Oh…can I know whose idea that was?"_

"_The Russian who you're going to be living with for a while."_

"_Fuck." Was all he said as he averted his eyes from the general. He slowly replaced his gaze back to the general and grinned. Arthur just shook his head and turned to leave._

"_You know what," Gilbert started laughingly before Arthur could fully leave the cell,_

"_What?" He didn't even turn as he spoke._

"_I just pissed myself!" He shouted and the Englishman cringed and then sighed, "Then you're living in your filth as well for the night". The Prussians expression dropped as that wasn't the reaction he wanted._

"_Du Stück Scheiße! Lassen Sie mich heir raus!"_ He shouted in German completely frustrated.

He sighed as he stared at the roof of his cell, he was terribly bored, and he had a day before his actual trial. He was trying to come up with proper excuses to try to get himself out of being beaten but nothing they would accept.

He can't say he was following orders, who the hell believes that?

Neither can he say he had no choice, he had all the choices in the world! He was a country if Himmler tried to shoot him, what harm would be done? No wound that wouldn't heal over time.

"I'm hungry…" He stared at the food on the wall across from him and sighed, "So much for dinner." He fell onto his bed and closed his eyes hoping that maybe sleep would take his mind off his ever growing hunger.

_Now all I have to do is wait…wait to die…_

* * *

END OF CHAPTER ONE! Sorry Marble I didn't add too much for this chapter...since I know you read up to or pass the flashback...I forget. ANYWAY! What did you guys tink? It's not done, you must review and tell me your opinions und stuff before I continue! MWUHAHAHAHA~! XD  
Anyway as you know I don't own Hetalia or the characters and I'll translate some of da German for you!

Dankeschon, Herr Dummkopf = Thank you very much, Mr. Jackass. *Dummkopf can also mean fool or stupid head

Danke = Thanks or Thank you

Du Stück Scheiße! Lassen Sie mich heir raus!= You piece of shit! Let me out of here!  
Precious~! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: _**I continued anyway even with no reviews...mostly because I was bored and decided to be nice. :) Plus Marble like's this story so I think she would like me to continue. Anyway please enjoy. :)

* * *

Gilbert woke with his eyes still close, he groaned as he rolled onto his back and stretched. He rubbed his eyes with his stiff, cuffed hands. He flinched as his eyes opened slowly and the early morning sunlight poured into the room rudely waking him and causing his eyes to water.

He blinked as his eyes adjusted and stared at the stone, rotting ceiling over top of him. He grunted as he forced him to sit up on the lumpy bed, he shifted and writhed slightly as he tried to fix his sore back and limbs. He had better accommodations during the war. This was far from satisfactory even to a lunatic used to being locked away in a cold and clammy sanatorium or even to a filthy person of the streets.

He flung his legs over the side of the bed and glanced back towards the wall that now had hardened, rotting stew from the night before. His stomach growled hungrily, it almost sounded angry at its master for ruining the slop that would've held him over for the night at least, even if he ate at least half. He was starving.

His attention was drawn to the steel door locking him as it was slowly opened, he scowled at his company. "Don't sound all too pleased, Herr Beilschimdt." He remarked sarcastically and smirked slightly; Gilbert leaned back against the wall and grinned back towards the Englishman. e remarked h "I'm being indicted today aren't I?

"Yes, you catch on fast for a German." He laughed at the familiar stereotype, "But you need to get cleaned up…" He looked towards the foul food in the corner of the cell, "And it seems we need to feed you again."

"I'd just like a piece of toast or something, I don't want animal slop."

The English General looked at him sharply, "That was my own cooking!"

Gilbert widened his eyes slightly; he saw the look of insult on the latter's face. He didn't know people's cooking could get so bad, even his "awesome" cooking wasn't that bad!

The look on the Englishman's face turned cold, Gilbert wasn't getting his breakfast.

The Prussian prisoner just shrugged and stood up, "If I need to get cleaned up I guess that means I'm allowed out." He held out his hands hoping to have the cuffs unlocked, the General just simply looked at them.

"I'm in no position to unlock those. You have had your weekly shower just two days ago; you can wash your face and such over there." He pointed to the sink in the corner, "I'll then take you to the court room."

"Aye sir." Gilbert mocked the English accent the best could with his own accent forbidding him from doing so.

The General stood in the corner watching the Prussian wash his face in the cold water, then struggle to brush his teeth. _These Nazi's are disgusting people, wretched monsters. How could anyone bring themselves to kill over six million innocent people…? _He thought as his eyes narrowed as he glared at the greyish black uniform clad Prussian officer across from him.

Gilbert spit into the sink and coughed, he looked at himself in the broken mirror and ran his fingers through his bleach white hair, his glowing red eyes piercing the glass and staring back at him. He combed his hair with his fingers, fixed his beltless uniform and stood up straight as he turned to face the General.

"Ich bin fertig." He spoke German to the other and the English general peeled himself off the wall and motioned for Gilbert to walk in front of him.

The walk down the long corridor was silent let be the soft echo of the steps of book men. Their boots not making their steps quiet in the least.

Gilbert shifted uneasily as he felt the man's eyes on the back of his head and the numerous glances from guards placed sporadically around the finely decorated west building hosting the courthouse. The east building used to host prisoners, the building they had just left to enter the west.

He saw two American soldiers standing at attention beside a heavy, oak door with many fine carvings. He hesitated before standing in front of them, "Who's my judge?" He swallowed, his nervousness finally growing inside him.

"An American, Alfred F. Jones. Just a heads up also, everything is being typed, _everything._"

Gilbert nodded and the oak doors were thrown open, the bright light of the court room flowed into the dim corridor and everyone turned to look at Gilbert with looks of complete and utter disgust with an exception of the judge who looked as though he was going to enjoy this trial.

"This is so no awesome…" He muttered under his breath.

* * *

_**A/N: **_End of chapter deux! Next chapter we get to see Prussia's predicament during his trial! :D Just a quick note, I may be writing from a Nazi's perspective but I in no way condone their actions! :) So yup! I hope you enjoy, and PLEASE review, I wanna have at least one popular story...T-T Anyway bye, bye! *huggles*  
-Precious!


End file.
